Unwanted Attractions
by KawaiiYasha
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki get into a fight during Shuchan tour. When Shuichi finally tries to give up on Yuki he turns to a kind gentle stranger. Intertwines with Fake plz read both
1. Conning Yuki

Hey hey everyone this is me again KawaiiYasha here with a new story called Unwanted Attractions. Guess what guys I finally got MS word yayness, now I could updated more and probably less spelling errors. Now about the story, this story is a mix of two I don't know if anyone has ever done that but if I'm that first yeah for me. This or these stories intertwine on will be posted in Gravitation and in Fake. Each story will had there on characters point of view of the situations I will put them in so if you into Fake read that one and if your into Gravitation read this one. But in order to understand this story you must read both of the first chapters for each story, but you will have to read the gravitation one first. Ok clear?

Chapter 1: Conning Yuki

"Yukiiiiii"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"What brat!"

"Are you going to come or not?"

"I don't know brat, now get off of me."

"Well Yuki, check your calendar. Bad Luck ends it's tour August 22 in New York and K will let us have the rest of the week off to explore and sightsee." Shuichi said with a giggle.

"To go to America you have to know some English." Yuki spoke in English.

"Well I've been taking classes and I can speak English just fine" Shuichi replied back in English much to Yuki amazement.

Shuichi enjoyed the look of shock on Eiri face and decides to make that expression last longer.

"Well, when you get a chance check your calendar and tell me whether you could come or not. Because I have to know so I can keep some time free for us." Shuichi said with another giggle.

"What so funny brat?"

"Nothing. Yuki I'm going out with Hiro tonight. Were going to see that new movie. I'll probably just stay over his house."

Yuki grunted in reply.

Shuichi stood behind Yuki and let his arms drape down Yuki's chest.

"Unless you want me to stay." He seductively whispered then licked the outer shell of Yuki's ear. He then position himself so him and Yuki were looking at each other eye to eye. Shuichi hoped that his lover could see the pure desire that he was trying to convey. Yuki allowed his arms to wrap around the young boys waist. Then he slowly licked on Shuichi's neck. The singer let out a moan as he felt the writer's talented tongue graze across his skin. He began to unbutton Yuki's shirt when he began to feel his butt vibrating.

"Hello…Hi Hiro…Yeah I'm ready…Alright I coming out the door now…Alright…Bye"

Yuki narrowed his eyes and heavily glared at the boy. Shuichi chuckled and said

"You never said you wanted me to stay."

Yuki tighten his hold around the boy. He brought his lips up to Shuichi's neck and started sucking on it, marking his territory. He then grabbed Shuichi by his chin and kissed him.

"Remember your mines."

Shuichi bought his hand up to where Yuki left his mark and touched it softly.

"Of course Yuki."

Once Shuichi was gone Yuki went to his laptop and checked his calendar, he scrolled down until he reached August.

"That little brat."

Ok guys that the end of Chapter 1 for this fic now if you cant to know the rest…go into the Fake section and read the rest. Its under the same title now don't forget to review here and there. Yayness and spanks for reading! .


	2. Longing for you

Ok here I am with the second installment of my beautiful story, Unwanted Attraction Gravi style. I would like to thank those who reviewed. Spank you very much. And I would like to super thank my new beta (yeah I have one) for taking time out of her life to help me with my story. Ok I think that all of the thanks no…thanks for reading this chapter. Ok that all of the thanks, now on to the story.

Chapter 2: Longing for you

"Yuki talk to me!"

"…"

"Yukiiiii!" Shuichi wailed into the cell phone. "Talk to me."

Shuichi been on tour in America for the past six weeks and he's been longing to see Yuki.

"Yukiiiii!"

"Brat we go through this everyday."

"But Yuki I miss you."

"You're going to see me in two weeks. Now shut up."

_Why did I even pick up the phone in the first place?_

Yuki happen to glance over to his laptop and saw his screensaver.

_That's why. _He ran his fingers across Shuichi's bright smiling face.

"Yuki…are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I said that we finally reached our hotel. I think that we are right outside of Atlanta which is our next stop. I'm going to go to sleep now so I'll call you tomorrow. Ok Yuki."

"It's not like I could say no."

Shuichi laughed. "I love you Yuki, bye."

Yuki put down the phone and glanced back over at his screensaver.

"Shuichi I miss you too. So much."

Yuki turned off his screensaver and opened up his calendar

_Two more weeks and I'll have you in my arms again."_

**x X x**

"What you're all smiles about?" Hiro asked ruffling his best friend hair.

"I get to see Yuki in two weeks."

Hiro pulled at Shuichi's cheeks. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, if you put as much thought into your writing as you do Yuki we'll be above Gasper in sales." He said in a teasing voice.

Shu rubbed his cheeks. "Shut up! You sound like Suguru. Where is he anyway?"

"He over there making goggley eyes at K."

"Who ever thought man?"

"You said it. So you ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm super hyped but I can't wait until we go to New York."

"I heard that it's already sold out."

"Really!"

"Yup so you better make that show the best. Ok Shuichi." Hiro said with a big smile.

"You bet."

"Now go and get some sleep. K will have our heads if were not up by seven sharp."

"'Kay Hiro. See you in the morning. Good night."

"Night Shu." Hiro said walking in the direction of Suguru and K.

Shuichi went into his room.

"That enough you two lovebirds. We have to get up early and Suguru you have to be well rested for our concert tomorrow." Hiro said pulling Suguru away form K.

"No…wait…stop it Hiro."

"And K no late night room checks. Got it."

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh from behind his door at the antics of his friends.

"Get in the bed Shuichi." Hiro yelled form the other side of the door.

"I'm going. I'm going."

Shuichi changed into his pj's and grabbed his picture of Yuki. "I love you." He kissed the picture and held it close to his heart.

"Good night Yuki."

Okay people that it for this chapter don't forget to click on that little button that says summit review and review my story. Bah bye till next time. .


	3. notice

Hey everyone it me yes long long long long time and sorry to say this is not an update…it a notice to all my loyal fans out there.

**NOTICE**

Stupid me started messing with her computer and broke it:( so there will NOT be any updates on my wonderful stories for a long long long time.

I'm super super super sorry!

Feel free to sent all the hate mail you want I do deserve it.

Don't worry I'm still writing :).

So next time you get a little e-mail about my story it will be my next chappie!

Thanks and really hope to see you next time.


End file.
